


DALLAS

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspirado en la famosa serie de televisión del mismo título.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la famosa serie de televisión del mismo título.

DALLAS   
(Versión gay)

 

Jensen Ackles había heredado el rancho Southfork tras la muerte de su padre. Desde bien joven, como hijo mayor y varón, había estado trabajando junto a él en la compañía Ackles Oil. Era emprendedor, ambicioso y tenía pocos escrúpulos, lo que le llevó con rapidez de vicepresidente a presidente, incluso por encima de otros miembros de la junta con más años y experiencia. Al enfermar Ackles senior, tomó el control por completo, convirtiéndose en un empresario dictatorial pero muy eficiente. Gobernaba el rancho como gobernaba la compañía. Su hermana menor, Jo, había decidido marcharse tras varias discusiones con él. Era una mujer independiente que tenía su propia carrera y no necesitaba ser dominada por nadie. Su otra hermana, Mack, se había casado recientemente y vivía en el rancho junto a su marido. Además de ellos, en Southfork también vivía Ellen, la segunda esposa del ahora fallecido John. Su primera esposa y madre de sus hijos había muerto al poco de nacer Jo. John Ackles no podía vivir sin mujeres así que tras una larga lista de amantes y relaciones acabó casándose con su atractiva secretaria, una mujer que a sus 45 años sólo era diez años mayor que Jensen.

En cuanto al actual presidente de Ackles Oil, el sexo femenino no era precisamente de su gusto. Como su progenitor, había tenido una larga lista de amantes y relaciones pero ninguna había ido más allá. Como él siempre decía: los hombres eran menos complicados y tenían menos ganas de comprometerse.

\----------------------

Roché echó un vistazo al chico. Era alto y fuerte y muy bueno con los caballos, había acertado contratándolo. Los encargados de los animales que llevaban años en el rancho habían sido despedidos sin más miramientos porqué el nuevo señor quería sangre joven.  
“Y muchachos de buen ver.” Murmuró el capataz francés. Él no era precisamente un muchacho pero chupaba bien la polla y, en agradecimiento, Jensen le había conservado el puesto de trabajo. Roché observó otra vez al nuevo empleado, su nombre era Jared Pada algo, peinaba a un hermoso pura sangre con delicadeza y el caballo se dejaba mimar. Con esas largas piernas, ese plante y esa sonrisa de actor de Hollywood, podía engatusar a Jensen si se lo propusiera, tal y como Ellen había hecho con Ackles senior. No es que Roché conociera mucho a su jefe, pero sí conocía sus gustos y el muchacho era de los que hacían caer los pantalones a tipos como Jensen. Bueno, y a cualquiera. Pero parecía un buen chico y el francés no estaba muy seguro que fuera apropiado para su plan o si se dejaría manipular para caer en brazos del presidente de Ackles Oil.  
Roché se acercó a Jared.  
\- ¿Te apetecería venir a una barbacoa?  
El muchacho dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró al capataz.  
\- ¿Cuándo, dónde y por qué?  
El francés sonrió, acababa de tener una brillante idea.  
\- El señor Ackles organiza una barbacoa el próximo sábado para recaudar fondos para las asociaciones benéficas de la ciudad. Ha invitado a muchos de los empleados del rancho y ha sugerido que invitemos a más gente. La única condición es hacer una aportación económica, por pequeña que sea.  
Jared se lo pensó unos instantes, pero finalmente sonrió y dijo:  
\- Trato hecho.  
Los dos hombres encajaron las manos y se citaron para ese día. Luego volvieron a sus tareas.

\----------------------

Jensen terminaba de dar los últimos retoques a su camisa vaquera. Se había vestido como la ocasión pedía, una barbacoa era una barbacoa, por muy benéfica que fuera. Se miró al espejo de su suite, era muy guapo y lo sabía, lo tenía todo y haría lo que fuera para conservarlo. Ellen entró en la estancia, vestía de gala: un Chanel dorado y zapatos a juego. Jensen la miró de arriba abajo con cierto desprecio.  
\- ¿Vas a la entrega de los Óscars?  
Ella ya estaba muy acostumbrada a sus sarcasmos y burlas y ni pestañeó.  
\- Quiero estar presentable. – le contestó.  
\- Claro. Quieres salir bien en las fotos y que te admiren. No te culpo por ello.  
Su madrasta iba a contestarle cuando el móvil de Jensen sonó. Éste lo cogió con cierto enojo. Era Collins, su abogado, le llamaba para decirle que Greenpeace había anunciado que presentaba una demanda contra Ackles Oil para que se prohibiera la extracción de petróleo prevista muy cerca de uno de los parques naturales del estado.  
\- ¡Que den por culo a esa pandilla de hippies! – gritó – Tenemos los permisos, la extracción es legal, que vayan a tocar las narices al gobernador. Y ahora, por favor, discúlpame, estoy ocupado.  
Colgó y dejó el teléfono sobre uno de los escritorios.  
\- ¿Has venido por algo o simplemente a admirarme? – le espetó a Ellen.  
\- Hay demasiada rabia acumulada en ti, no puede ser bueno para la salud.  
Sin más, salió de la suite tal y como había entrado.  
\- ¡Mejor me muerdo la lengua para no decir lo que hay acumulado en ti!- gritó a la puerta cerrada. Sintió deseos de lanzar una de las lámparas al suelo, pero se recordó a sí mismo que era un hombre adulto y no un niño de cinco años con una pataleta. Así que respiró hondo y se preparó para enfrentarse a sus invitados y a la prensa. Le encantaba ser el protagonista, la estrella, el objetivo de todas las miradas, en una gala benéfica no iba a ser menos.

Lo mejorcito de Dallas se codeaba con algunos empleados del rancho, políticos locales, inversores y los responsables de las asociaciones benéficas. El aire olía a carne asada, a perfumes caros y las flores que crecían en uno de los jardines de Southfork. Jensen no dejaba de sonreír para la prensa, de hablar con la gente importante y de mirar por encima del hombro a quién no lo era. Se estaba tomando un jarra de cerveza cuando vio al capataz Roché acompañado de un hombre joven. Le picó la curiosidad y decidió acercarse a ellos.  
\- Creo que no conozco a tu acompañante, Seb. – dijo cuando se detuvo frente a ellos. El chico lo miró con sorpresa.  
\- Precisamente quería presentarte al nuevo encargado de los caballos: Jared Padalecki. – le respondió el francés.  
Ackles le tendió la mano y Jared se la estrechó.  
\- Encantado. ¿Padalecki? ¿No es un nombre polaco?  
El chico sonrió, un par de hoyuelos se le marcaron en las mejillas.  
\- Sí, mi abuelo emigró desde Varsovia.  
Jensen asintió con la cabeza. Tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de su nuevo empleado. Era guapo de portada de revista, sus facciones eslavas le daban un aire felino y aquel cabello castaño que le caía por debajo de las orejas y la nuca, acentuaba su belleza. Tendría que felicitar a Roché más tarde por tener tan buen gusto a la hora de escoger a los trabajadores de su rancho. Mientras el chico le decía lo encantado que estaba de haberlo conocido y el honor que era poder trabajar para él, Jensen le echó un buen vistazo. Era mucho más alto que él y él era alto, tenía un cuerpo proporcionado y musculado, sin duda, por su profesión. Llevaba unos tejanos ajustados que prometían esconder una buena polla a juzgar por el paquete, y aquellas largas piernas empezaban a hacerlo salivar.  
Apuró la jarra y decidió lanzarse como el depredador que era.  
\- Ven que te sirva algo de beber. Como anfitrión me debo a mis invitados. Discúlpanos, Seb. – Lanzó una mirada de aprobación a su capataz, éste asintió.  
\- Por supuesto.  
El francés los observó mientras se alejaban: Jensen había colocado una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo del chico para guiarlo hacia la mesa de las bebidas. “Ha mordido el anzuelo” se dijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo había apoyado de cara a los azulejos del lujoso cuarto de baño mientras le agarraba de las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Le había separado las piernas y se estaba bajando los pantalones. Se colocó un preservativo y lubricó al chico con los dedos untados de vaselina. Éste se retorcía bajo él, gimiendo levemente. Finalmente lo penetró con fuerza, pegando el cuerpo de su empleado a la pared del baño. Estaba muy excitado, aquel culo era todo lo que había imaginado que sería. Durante la barbacoa le había estado echando vistazos, aquellos tejanos lo enmarcaban a la perfección. Luego, había tenido la oportunidad de sobarlo, morderlo y lamerlo, ahora se lo iba a follar. Primero le había hecho una buena mamada al chico, para dejarlo satisfecho, de todas maneras aquella polla era una maravilla y había disfrutado de lo lindo chupándola; ahora era el turno de satisfacerse él. Movió las caderas con rapidez, sin pausa, clavando las uñas en las muñecas del chico y mordisqueándole el cuello. Jared recibía cada embestida con un gruñido y rotaba su delicioso trasero pidiendo más.  
\- Eres una putita. – jadeó Jensen en su oído.  
Al ritmo que iban no podían durar mucho y así fue. Jared se corrió de nuevo mientras bombeaba su polla con su puño, el semen blanco manchando los azulejos oscuros. Jensen ahogó un gritó y con una última estocada llenó el preservativo. Se retiró casi inmediatamente. Jared se dirigió al lavatorio y se aseó un poco, se subió los pantalones y miró a Jensen.  
\- Cuando necesites otra vez de mis servicios, ya sabes dónde estoy. – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.  
Jensen también se había aseado y vuelto a vestir.  
\- No lo dudes. – fue su respuesta.  
Después cada uno se marchó por su lado. Jensen a su suite y Jared a su jeep para regresar a su apartamento en la ciudad.

No se habían separado desde el momento en que se marcharon del lado de Roché. Habían estado bebiendo, comiendo y conversando de varios temas sin importancia. Jensen había hecho su discurso de agradecimiento a los asistentes por sus donaciones y se había despedido de ellos. Siempre con Jared a su lado. A nadie le extrañaba que un joven atractivo le acompañara pues eran bien sabidas sus preferencias. Ellen no intentó disimular cierto asco cuando le anunció que se retiraba a descansar. Se le acercó y le dijo en voz baja:  
\- Al menos podrías ser más discreto, tu hermana y su marido están presentes.  
A lo que Jensen respondió:  
\- Soy tan discreto como lo eres tú, Ma.Ma.  
Luego le preguntó a Jared si quería acompañarlo a la suite, el chico aceptó. Una vez allí se comieron la boca tras tomarse un whisky con hielo y acabaron en el baño, contra la pared de azulejos. Para Jensen el sexo era así de sencillo, nada de complicaciones ni ataduras. Era como ir a restaurantes, repetía los mismos que más le gustaban, pero nunca prefería uno más que otro.

Tras darse un buen baño caliente, decidió llamar a Roché. Le felicitó tal y como se había prometido y le anunció que deseaba montar por la mañana, antes del brunch, que le tuviera preparado uno de los mejores caballos. 

\----------------------

Bajó a desayunar ataviado con ropa de montar. Era temprano y, excepto los criados, nadie se había levantado todavía. Luego se dirigió a las cuadras. No pudo disimular su sorpresa al encontrarse ni más ni menos que a Padalecki allí, cepillando y ensillando uno de los hermosos caballos.  
\- No me digas que Roché te ha hecho trabajar un domingo.  
El muchacho lo miró y le sonrió:  
\- Eso parece.  
\- Le especifiqué que fuera él el que estuviera aquí. Por algo tiene su cabaña en el rancho.  
Jensen estaba algo enojado pero no del todo. Odiaba que lo desobedecieran pero la visión de Jared vestido con unos tejanos rotos y una camisa a cuadros parcialmente desabrochada valía la pena.  
\- No se enfade con él, señor Ackles, trabaja mucho y necesita descanso. A mí no me importa venir de la ciudad.  
\- ¿Señor Ackles? Anoche era Jensen.  
Jared pareció incomodarse por la manera que lo miraba el presidente de Ackles Oil.  
\- Hoy soy su empleado…anoche fue distinto. – contestó.  
\- Te doy permiso para que me llames Jensen, no me gustan las formalidades.  
El chico asintió:  
\- De acuerdo.  
Jensen se acercó al caballo y le acarició la crin.  
\- Estaba pensando que ya que has tenido que madrugar, podrías coger la yegua y venir a montar conmigo.  
El chico pareció algo confuso.  
\- ¿Sería apropiado?  
Jensen rió.  
\- ¡Pues claro! Te lo estoy pidiendo yo.  
Le gustaba la inocencia del muchacho. Era el típico chico de campo de Texas, genuino, sencillo, sin complicaciones.  
Finalmente accedió a acompañar a su jefe a dar un paseo a caballo. Se echaron al galope en una ocasión mientras Jensen gritaba:  
\- El que pierda pajea al otro.

Jensen llegó el primero a los matorrales que bordeaban el pequeño río que atravesaba la finca. Se bajó del animal y esperó a que Jared llegara.  
Se tumbaron allí mismo, sobre la hierba seca del verano y Jared decidió hacerle una mamada más que una paja. Le desabrochó la bragueta, le sacó el pene y lo lamió de la base al glande para seguidamente metérselo en la boca, Jensen se relajó y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Nada como ser rico, poderoso y tener a quién desease a su disposición. El orgasmo fue corto pero intenso, apretó los párpados, arrugó la frente y deslizó una de sus manos por el cabello castaño de Jared. Este se limpió la boca al retirarse y le guiñó el ojo.  
\- El aperitivo.- dijo.  
Jensen se echó a reír.  
\- Eres un buen chico, de verdad. – le contestó.  
Jared pareció ruborizarse y bajó la mirada.  
\- No sé qué decir.  
Jensen dudaba de si aquella aparente timidez y despreocupación eran genuinas o teatro, pero Jared parecía sincero.  
\- No tienes que decir nada. Si alguien no me gusta lo digo claramente. Igual si alguien me gusta.  
Se levantó y se arregló la ropa.  
\- Ahora regresemos al rancho. Tengo brunch y tú debes volver a la ciudad a disfrutar de tu día libre.  
Montaron de nuevo en los caballos y marcharon hacia los establos. Una vez allí se despidieron cordialmente.

El brunch fue un desastre. Ellen había pasado la noche bebiendo con alguno de sus amantes y andaba con resaca: las ojeras y la falta de maquillaje hacían que pareciera mucho más mayor de lo que era. Mack y su marido no dijeron palabra durante toda la comida excepto para dirigirse a los criados. Seguramente estaban enojados por la manera que hizo ostentación de su nuevo trofeo, de su nuevo capricho sexual delante de la prensa y de toda la buena sociedad de Dallas. Jensen odiaba la hipocresía, odiaba los fines de semana en el rancho porqué significaba tener que compartir mesa y veladas con la familia. Mack le reprochaba que no se interesara por las mujeres y, por tanto, no diera un heredero a los Ackles. Ella misma estaba intentando tener un hijo, pero no lo conseguía. Jensen tenía claro que no iba a involucrarse jamás con una fémina, ni siquiera por la descendencia. Conocía a demasiadas Ellens, arpías que sólo buscaban el dinero de aquellos hombres a los que se arrimaban. Estaba seguro que la familia Ackles no se quedaría sin heredero. Mack se embarazaría, si no por medios naturales, por los artificiales. Probablemente su padre había engendrado algún bastardo con alguna de sus amantes y, en unos años, aparecería reclamando su parte del pastel. De hecho, a él le importaba una mierda la familia, sólo le importaba Ackles Oil y todo lo que le aportaba. 

Después del brunch se encerró en su suite y se puso a trabajar en su ordenador. Iba a pasar la tarde allí, no le apetecía ver a nadie ni relacionarse con nadie. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Roché para amonestarlo por lo de la mañana. El francés le dijo que el chico se había ofrecido a ello, que quería complacer a su jefe demostrándole lo buen empleado que era, esto lo dijo con cierto tono de burla que a Jensen no le gustó.  
\- Cuidado, Roché, no sea el chico más bueno que tú y acabe despidiéndote para nombrarlo a él nuevo capataz.  
El francés no respondió, Jensen podía imaginárselo bajando la cabeza, en señal de sumisión. Colgó sin más miramientos y volvió a su ordenador

\------------------------------------

Estaba en su despacho en las oficinas de Ackles Oil cuando Curtis Armstrong pidió permiso para entrar. Era uno de sus hombres de confianza, de los más veteranos y con más experiencia en la empresa. Hubiera sido el presidente perfecto para substituir a John Ackles de no ser por Jensen. De todas maneras, Armstrong no profesaba ningún resentimiento hacia el joven ni le cegaba la ambición. Estaba a gusto es su puesto y contento del dinero que ganaba, pero ahora algo le preocupaba.  
Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero gris de la oficina mientras Jensen ordenaba a una de las secretarias que les trajera unos cafés.  
\- Quería hablar contigo antes de citar a la junta.  
Jensen se llevó la taza a los labios y sorbió.  
\- No es nada grave pero deberíamos ser precavidos. – continuó Armstrong.  
\- Si estás hablando de las amenazas de Greenpeace, Collins se está encargando de ello. – respondió Jensen.  
\- Nos está dando mala publicidad, pero creo que podemos combatirlos. El problema es que las acciones de Ackles Oil están cotizando a la baja. Llevan cierto tiempo de caída en picado.  
El presidente de la compañía apuró su café y se acomodó en su silla. Se mostraba seguro de sí mismo, desafiante.  
\- La crisis económica está causando estragos en todas partes, nos recuperaremos.  
\- Me gustaría tener tu certeza. Los inversores apuestan por las energías renovables. Quizá deberíamos cambiar de estrategia.  
Jensen se revolvió en la silla, le cambió la cara. Curtis no pudo evitar acordarse de John, el joven tenía el mismo carácter y genio que su padre.  
\- No puedes hablar en serio. Una panda de kumbayás no va a amedrentar a Ackles Oil. Que yo sepa, a día de hoy, el petróleo sigue siendo necesario para la vida moderna. ¿No te creerás toda esa porquería del cambio climático?  
\- Mira, Jensen – Curtis se puso serio – yo sólo creo en el dinero y si el cambio climático o un molinillo de viento nos da dinero, a por ello. Sería una buena idea organizar una reunión para sondear la opinión de los accionistas mayoritarios.  
Jensen se levantó y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación.  
\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para abortar la inminente extracción cerca del parque natural? Tenemos el visto bueno del gobernador.  
Curtis permanecía tranquilo, se había enfrentado al temperamento Ackles en muchas ocasiones.  
\- Sólo digo que deberías tener en cuenta otros puntos de vista.  
Jensen se detuvo frente a él, alto, imponente, con su traje caro y sus zapatos italianos. No sacó las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón, lo miró fijamente, con fiereza.  
\- ¿Estás insinuando que no sé cómo dirigir la compañía? ¿No tengo bastante con mi queridísima madrasta y sus indirectas de cómo debo o no debo llevar Southfork que ahora tengo que aguantar las tuyas?  
Armstrong suspiró con cierta exasperación.  
\- Tú padre era de mente más abierta que tú, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de sacar adelante Ackles Oil.  
\- Pero yo no soy mi padre. No voy a tomar sus decisiones, tomaré las mías. No te preocupes ni preocupes a la junta. Deja esto en mis manos.  
\- Está bien. – Curtis se levantó resignado. – Pero si los beneficios comienzan a menguar los accionistas pedirán explicaciones y exigirán soluciones.  
\- Y yo se las daré.  
La reunión informal terminó tal y como había empezado. Armstrong seguía con su malestar. Confiaba en Jensen pero no estaba muy seguro que la carencia de visión de futuro del joven fuera lo acertado en aquellos momentos.

Su chófer lo llevó de vuelta al rancho por la tarde. Se sentía extrañamente molesto por las palabras de Curtis de aquella mañana. No soportaba que se dudara de su capacidad de mando. Él había alcanzado metas que su padre ni siquiera se había atrevido a alcanzar, había ido más allá de lo imaginable, Ackles Oil era una de las compañías petrolíferas más grandes del país gracias a él. Curtis era un viejo amigo pero si insistía en decirle cómo debía dirigir su negocio, prescindiría de él. Ya tenía edad suficiente para pensar en jubilarse.  
El coche enfiló el camino que se extendía hacia las praderas donde pastaban los caballos y que se bifurcaba rumbo a la mansión. Jensen observó por la ventanilla a los hermosos animales trotar y juguetear y ordenó al chófer que desviara el coche hacia los establos y lo dejara allí. Iba a invitar a Jared a pasar la noche con él. Necesitaba un poco de relax, olvidarse de los negocios y de su maldita familia. Se irían al spa, mandaría que les trajeran un par de botellas de champán y la cena. Jared aceptó la invitación aunque se mostró algo reticente al principio. Le dijo a Jensen que tenía que terminar su trabajo y hacer un par de llamadas para anular planes. Jensen le contestó que en una hora un criado pasaría a recogerlo para llevarlo al spa. Allí se podría dar un buen baño y cambiarse.

Tras salir de la ducha con un albornoz blanco tapando su cuerpo, Jared se encontró con Jensen en la bañera de hidromasaje, una copa en la mano y su blanca piel acariciada por las burbujas.  
\- Quítate eso y acompáñame.  
El chico hizo lo indicado: dejó que el albornoz resbalara de su espalda al suelo y se metió en la bañera. Jensen le sirvió el champán. Los criados habían improvisado una mesa donde habían dejado una bandeja con la cena. Jared parecía no poder creer lo que veía. Jensen le sonrió mientras se le acercaba.  
\- No voy a negar que he estado con chicos guapos, pero tú te llevas la guinda. Eres delicioso. – Le pasó la mano por detrás del cuello y lo acercó para besarlo. Jared se dejó hacer. Cuando se separaron, el chico le dijo:  
\- No está bien que lo diga, pero tú eres casi como un sueño. Esos hombros, esos brazos, esa boca. – acarició esas partes mientras las nombraba y finalmente se lanzó a devorar los labios carnosos del presidente de Ackles Oil.  
La entrepierna de Jensen empezaba a reaccionar con ganas. Generalmente en los días con tanto estrés no se le empinaba tan rápidamente, pero la lengua del chico producía descargas eléctricas en su cerebro que iban directas a su polla. Jared cogió un poco de aceite aromático que tenía al alcance, se frotó las manos con él y masajeó los agarrotados músculos de Jensen para que se relajara por completo y se olvidara de los problemas. Éste acabó penetrándolo mientras lo apoyaba contra uno de los lados de la bañera. Lo folló lentamente, con movimientos largos, pausados; el agua, el jabón y los aceites intensificando el placer. No dejó que las manos del chico se acercaran a su propia polla, él la agarró y la bombeó al ritmo de sus movimientos. Los gemidos de Jared resonaban en las paredes de mármol del spa, los gruñidos de Jensen se hacían más y más guturales a medida que los movimientos de sus caderas se hacían más erráticos. Jared iba a correrse y así se lo hizo saber cuándo le mordió la mano con la que le estaba acariciando el rostro.

\- Suéltalo todo. – le jadeó en el oído. Jared dejó escapar un grito y se corrió en las manos de su jefe, su semen mezclándose con las burbujas del hidromasaje y su piel derritiéndose bajo el abrazo de Ackles.  
Jensen clavó su polla una última vez en el interior del chico y se corrió echando la cabeza atrás mientras trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tras unos instantes para recuperarse se separaron. Sus cuerpos ardían de tal manera que fue como un shock para Jensen el cambio de temperatura al volver a sumergirse en el agua. Se deshizo del preservativo y le indicó a Jared que acercara la bandeja, tenían que comer algo para recuperar las fuerzas.  
Mientras saboreaban el coctel de gambas, Jared le dijo:  
\- Me gustaría proponerte algo, si no te importa.  
\- Soy todo oídos.  
Estaban sentados en uno de los asientos del hidromasaje, el agua les cubría hasta la cintura y las burbujas cosquilleaban sus sensibilizadas pieles.  
\- El próximo sábado organizamos un rodeo a las afueras, unos cuantos amigos y yo. Lo hacemos cada año para los niños y los jóvenes que quieren introducirse en este mundo. Estaría bien si pudieras asistir. Sería un favor muy grande. Sin prensa ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente para que veas a qué nos dedicamos en el tiempo libre y para ayudar un poco.  
Jensen lo miró: llevaba el cabello húmedo echado hacia atrás, se fijó que tenía las orejas un poco de soplillo, los ojos ciertamente eslavos tenían un brillo especial y cambiaban de color según la luz. No se lo pensó.  
\- Trato hecho. Ah y vais a tener a la prensa. Será publicidad positiva para mí y atención para vosotros.

Acabaron durmiendo en la suite del presidente de Ackles Oil. Jared fue el primero en despertarse, tras dedicarle una suave y sensual mamada a dicho presidente, se levantó, se duchó y se marchó a sus tareas. Le apuntó en la agenda todos los detalles del evento del que habían hablado la noche anterior y le apuntó también su número de móvil por si acaso. Jensen lo observó desde la enorme cama en la cual permaneció hasta el momento de tener que regresar a las oficinas.

Los empleados cuchicheaban entre ellos, el presidente estaba de buen humor y sabían perfectamente que cuando esto sucedía era porqué o bien la compañía tenía ganancias inesperadas o bien el señor Ackles había hecho una conquista. No era precisamente discreto y todos sabían de sus muchos amantes y de sus preferencias. A Curtis no le gustaba su estilo de vida, pero prefería no opinar. Lo miró con cierta severidad y Jensen se convenció más que tenía que deshacerse del viejo de alguna manera.  
Se pasó la mañana llamando a sus amigos periodistas para hablarles del rodeo benéfico y decirles que esperaba su asistencia. Aquello había sido como un regalo de la providencia, iba a darle tanto a él como a Ackles Oil una buena imagen para contrarrestar los ataques de los malditos ecologistas y callar la boca de algunos inversores preocupados.


	3. Chapter 3

El sábado del rodeo se levantó temprano, se fue al gimnasio a ejercitarse un poco, hizo algunas llamadas que quedaban pendientes y se dirigió al comedor para desayunar. Allí se encontró con Ellen que apenas lo miró. Se sirvió un café y alguno de los bollos recién hechos y tuvo la tentación de marcharse al jardín, pero la voz de su madrasta lo sacó de esos pensamientos.  
\- Sé a dónde vas a ir hoy, toda la ciudad lo sabe y toda la ciudad se ríe de ti a tus espaldas.  
Jensen sintió deseos de derramarle el contenido de la tetera por la espalda.  
\- ¿De veras? ¿Y qué es tan divertido? Sólo voy a convertirme en un ciudadano generoso que va a ayudar a los desfavorecidos.  
Ellen apuró el vaso de zumo y se levantó a servirse más.  
\- Ese muchacho de los establos al que te has aficionado te está utilizando. Con lo listo que eres y parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta.  
Había cierto tono de desprecio en la voz de la mujer. Jensen se sentía cada vez más irritado, pero se mantuvo en calma.  
\- ¿Y si resulta que soy yo el que lo está utilizando? Ese estúpido rodeo junto con la barbacoa benéfica del otro día va a darme muchos puntos para ser empresario del año. No te olvides de leer la prensa mañana.  
Terminó su desayuno y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla y con su mejor tono insultante, le espetó:  
\- Tú, mamá, más que nadie, sabes mucho sobre utilizar a la gente. Al fin y al cabo es por eso por lo que estás aquí.  
No se estuvo de dar un portazo al salir. Tenía que comenzar a prepararse para su cita particular. 

Se vistió lo más informal posible, quería dar una imagen de proximidad, de alguien cercano, pero sabía que su elegancia natural iba a lucir a pesar de todo. Dio las indicaciones a su chófer y se marcharon hacia el lugar indicado, más o menos a la hora prevista. Había apuntado el número de móvil de Jared en su Iphone y se sentía tentado a llamarlo, pero no quería apartarlo de lo que estuviera haciendo en esos momentos.

En cuanto el Mercedes se dejó ver en el recinto a las afueras de la ciudad, los fotógrafos se abalanzaron sobre él. El presidente de Ackles Oil salió del vehiculo y se dejó fotografiar mientras contestaba a algunas preguntas de los reporteros. Algunos muchachos se acercaban con curiosidad para verlo de cerca, como si se tratara de un actor famoso o el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos. Jensen se disculpó y se abrió paso entre la gente en busca de Jared. Una joven que masticaba chicle y con cara de pocos amigos le indicó dónde podía encontrarlo. Lo encontró tras la barra del bar sirviendo cervezas y preparando bocadillos para los asistentes.  
\- ¡Jensen! – exclamó al verlo. – Muchas gracias por estar aquí y por todo lo que has hecho. Está viniendo mucha gente.  
\- Cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo. – El presidente de Ackles Oil le guiñó el ojo. Tomó el vaso de cerveza que el chico le ofreció y se dispuso a ver el espectáculo.  
\- Cólocate en la valla de aquí delante. – le indicó Jared. – En unos minutos te acompaño.  
Jensen así lo hizo. Se apoyó en los barrotes metálicos y observó cómo uno de los chicos más jóvenes trataba de dominar a un toro que pegaba saltos y se revolvía con fuerza. Finalmente, el chico salió despedido y aterrizó sobre un montón de barro, pero se levantó riendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Jensen vio a Roché no muy lejos, hablando con otros empleados de Southfork. No le apetecía encontrarse con él así que se movió un poco de donde estaba. Al darse la vuelta vio a Jared a pocos metros con un hombre joven, tan alto como él y casi tan atractivo. No supo por qué, pero de su boca salió una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio a Jared rodear el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, acercar su rostro a él y besarlo con ganas. Cuando se separaron, el hombre le tocó el culo descaradamente y Jared rió. Sus carcajadas se escuchaban hasta donde se encontraba. No podía moverse, se había quedado plantado junto a la valla viendo cómo Jared y el joven se le acercaban. Se empezaba a sentir mal, estaba seguro que el desayuno movidito le estaba empezando a afectar. Tiró el resto de cerveza al suelo  
\- ¡Estás aquí!  
Jared se detuvo frente a él. Jensen miró al hombre. Llevaba el pelo castaño claro excesivamente corto, al estilo que él mismo solía llevar, tenía unos profundos ojos claros y su rostro se asemejaba al de las estatuas griegas. Jensen sintió deseos de pegarle un puñetazo.  
\- Este es mi novio Tahmoh, me ayuda a organizar todo esto.  
El hombre le tendió la mano. Jensen sólo pudo decir:  
\- ¿Tu novio?  
El hombre asintió mientras Jared le respondía:  
\- Sí, llevamos un par de años juntos.  
Jensen definitivamente se sentía mal. Tenía el estómago revuelto y una sensación de ahogo en la garganta.  
\- Creo…- tartamudeó – Vais a tener que perdonarme, pero voy a tener que marcharme. No me encuentro bien.   
Sacó el Iphone para llamar a su chófer.  
\- Vaya, lo siento mucho. Es una verdadera lástima. El evento sólo acaba de empezar.  
Jensen lo miró con una frialdad que heló la sangre del chico.  
\- Ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Ya tienes publicidad para tu rodeo.  
Se apartó de la pareja mientras daba indicaciones por el móvil. Luego, se despidió educadamente. Jared le dijo: “Hasta el lunes, entonces.” Pero Jensen no le contestó.

Una vez en el coche y rumbo al rancho, borró el número de Jared de su Iphone. Abrió la ventanilla y dejó que el aire le desembotara la cabeza.  
En su suite se dio una ducha con el agua tan caliente que salió con la piel enrojecida. Se sentó en la cama pensando en lo que iba a hacer. No quería quedarse en Southfork aquella noche, no quería ver la cara de burla de Ellen ni tener que cenar en compañía de Mack y su marido. Podía ir a alguno de los clubs de la ciudad y acabar follándose a un chico en el cuarto oscuro. O incluso podía conducir hasta Austin y perderse allí hasta el domingo por la noche. Se levantó y fue a servirse un whisky del mueble bar. Cogió la botella y se quedó mirándola ensimismado unos instantes, el líquido caoba le pareció irritante y la lanzó contra el suelo. Se rompió en mil pedazos salpicando las puntas del edredón blanco sobre su cama. En un ataque de furia, rompió también los vasos y copas del mueble bar. Luego llamó a una de las criadas para que limpiara el estropicio. Finalmente decidió no salir del rancho. Se encerró en su habitación y mandó que le trajeran allí la comida. Estuvo trabajando todo el fin de semana. Escribió en su ordenador un informe para la junta sobre por qué había decidido prescindir de Armstrong. Escribió así mismo la carta de despido y la firmó. El domingo por la mañana para tocar las narices a su abogado, llamó a Collins bien temprano. Le comunicó que el martes siguiente deseaba hacer una visita a las nuevas extracciones y que se pusiera en contacto con la prensa, quería la máxima difusión. Collins que andaba medió dormido se despertó de golpe y le advirtió que no era buena idea, que los ánimos en los ecologistas estaban encendidos, pero el presidente de Ackles Oil le cortó diciéndole que él mandaba y que se haría como ordenaba.

\-------------------------------

Como era de esperar, la semana comenzó con un verdadero tornado en Ackles Oil. Algunos miembros de la junta temieron que sus puestos también peligraran cuando recibieron el informe de Jensen. A Curtis Armstrong la carta de despido lo tomó por sorpresa, nunca se habría imaginado algo así. Pidió explicaciones al presidente pero éste se las negó. Antes de salir de su despachó, le aseguró que se estaba equivocando en muchas cosas y que llevaría a la empresa a la ruina, que estaba destruyendo el legado de su padre. Jensen no se enfureció, simplemente rió socarronamente y le espetó:  
\- Disfruta de tus largas vacaciones.

En cuanto a la visita a las extracciones, tal y como Collins había vaticinado, se armó el Apocalipsis. La noticia apareció en todos los medios, algunos ecologistas se congregaron para protestar y los más radicales lanzaron amenazas contra el presidente de Ackles Oil e incluso trataron de agredirle. Jensen estaba en su salsa, los noticieros tenían imágenes y no se iba a hablar de nada más.

El miércoles por la mañana las acciones habían bajado. Parecía que las dos recientes bombas informativas no habían dado resultado. Jensen lanzó el periódico contra la pared. Era orgulloso y terco, exactamente igual que su padre, no iba a admitir que tal vez Armstrong tenía razón. Todo iba a arreglarse, él se encargaría de ello.  
Aquella noche regresó tarde al rancho. Cuando su coche pasó junto a los establos vio que todavía había luz en ellos. Sabía que los empleados a veces trabajaban hasta tarde, pero sintió curiosidad. Le dijo al chófer que lo dejara allí y que se retirara, que ya regresaría luego dando un paseo.   
Entró sigilosamente, los caballos estaban tranquilos, los acarició y observó que todo estaba limpio y recogido.  
\- No te esperaba por aquí. Y menos a estas horas.  
La voz de Jared lo sobresaltó. No se había vuelto a acordar de él desde el rodeo. Se dio la vuelta y se lo encontró frente a él. Llevaba todavía el mono de trabajo y las botas vaqueras, estaba sucio y sudoroso. Una sensación familiar le recorrió el bajo vientre.  
\- Creía que Roché andaría por aquí. – dijo.  
\- No, ya se han marchado todos, estoy solo yo. Iba a limpiarme un poco e irme.  
Se miraron con intensidad. Jensen no sabía si pegarle una patada en los huevos o estamparlo contra la pared.  
\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? Ya sabes…el sábado…  
\- Estoy bien. – Jensen lo interrumpió secamente. – Sigue con lo que estabas haciendo y márchate cuanto antes a tu casa. Es tarde.  
Jensen se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
\- Vi las noticias. Salió lo del rodeo gracias a ti. También vi lo de los ecologistas y me alegro que no te hicieran daño.  
Jensen se detuvo, apretó los puños. Dándole la espalda y casi rugiendo le dijo:  
\- Eres un falso, un cerdo. Me utilizaste.  
\- ¿Qué?  
Jensen se giró y caminó hacia él enfurecido.  
\- No te hagas el inocente. Conozco a los de tu calaña. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.  
Se había detenido a meros centímetros del chico, podía percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.  
\- Creíste que con el sexo ibas a engañarme. Casi lo consigues, casi.  
\- Jensen, yo pensé…fue un poco de diversión, nada más.  
\- Soy el señor Ackles. Tienes novio.  
\- Pero a Tahmoh no le importa, tenemos una relación abierta. Él hace lo mismo.  
Jensen se echó a reír. El deseo se estaba apoderando de él.  
. ¿También embauca a su jefe con mamadas? Qué bonito.  
Jared se apartó caminando hacia atrás pero sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al presidente de Ackles Oil, éstos centelleaban.  
\- Está bien. Supongo que todo esto ha sido un error. Ya no volverá a pasar más. Lo siento. Soy su empleado, señor Ackles, debo respetar sus decisiones.  
Jensen se abalanzó sobre él, lo agarró del pelo y lo besó con rabia, mordiéndole los labios y casi haciéndolos sangrar. Había perdido en su lucha contra el deseo. Jared no se amedrentó, recibió la lengua de Jensen con la suya, embistió con sus caderas y clavó sus dedos en la espalda de su jefe. Jensen lo empujó contra la pared, le quitó el mono y las botas, le bajó la bragueta de los tejanos que llevaba debajo y cogió aquella polla larga y grande con su puño. Estaba dura como un palo y comenzaba a gotear. Con movimientos bruscos, rápidos, lo masturbó, haciendo que, de vez en cuando, Jared tuviera que ponerse de puntillas para aguantar los tirones. Jensen gruñía medio apoyado en la pared medio apoyado en él. El calor era asfixiante, la mano de su jefe lo estaba torturando deliciosamente, quería sofocar sus gemidos pero le era imposible. Se corrió entre los dedos de Jensen, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeándose en las tablas de madera.  
Cuando se hubo recuperado, enfocó los ojos en Jensen. Este le había quitado ya toda la ropa y se había bajado los pantalones de su traje. Su polla erecta y morada contrastaba con el blanco de sus muslos. Tiró del brazo de Jared y lo hizo caer sobre uno de los montones de paja bien colocada en una de las esquinas de la cuadra. Se arrodilló frente a él y se aflojó la corbata, no se despojó de la americana. Jared instintivamente se abrió de piernas y las alzó para exponer su agujero. Jensen se lubricó con los restos de semen que había en su mano y con su propio pre-semen, lo penetró casi brutalmente y sin preservativo. El dolor inicial dio paso rápidamente al placer. Las sensaciones eran intensas, el cuerpo de Jensen aprisionándolo, su lengua jugando en su boca, las caderas de Jensen moviéndose a un ritmo incontrolado, su voz, sus gruñidos, su pasión. Se lo estaba follando con tal pasión que a Jared le asustaba. Consiguió separar su boca de la de Jensen unos instantes, tiró de su pelo corto y le enseñó los dientes, como un animal.  
\- Nadie me ha follado así jamás. Nadie. – le dijo entre jadeos.  
Jensen paró de moverse por unos instantes para contestarle:  
\- Dímelo otra vez.  
\- Jamás nadie me ha follado así.  
Jensen soltó un gemido parecido a un sollozo y continuó con sus salvajes embestidas. Jared seguía tirando de aquel pelo corto con una mano mientras llevaba la otra a su entrepierna para bombear su propia polla al ritmo de las caderas de Jensen. Cuando Jensen notó que su orgasmo se acercaba, dirigió sus labios a la oreja del chico y le dijo:  
\- Repite lo que has dicho. No dejes de repetirlo hasta que nos corramos los dos.  
\- Nadie me ha follado así jamás…Nnnnnnnadie…me ha…ahhh…follado así…jamasssssss.  
Su voz se quebraba a medida que el fuego se acumulaba en la base de su columna y amenazaba con incendiarlos a ambos.  
\- Nadie…¡oh Dios!...¡joder!  
Estaba completamente cubierto de sudor, empapado y del glande comenzaba a brotar el líquido blanco, en chorros cortos pero que provocaban verdaderas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y gritó un “jamás” que resonó en los establos. La polla de Jensen quedó aprisionada por el esfínter de Jared, detuvo sus caderas y se corrió con un gemido gutural mientras sentía que algo lo desgarraba por dentro.  
Tras haber calmado los latidos de su corazón y haber recuperado oxígeno, Jensen sacó su polla de Jared con la misma brusquedad con la que la había metido. Se subió de nuevo los pantalones y se arregló un poco. A aquellas horas estarían todos durmiendo así que nadie lo vería entrar en la casa de aquella guisa. Jared permanecía sobre la paja, sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en él. Era como salido de una película porno: aquel cuerpo de gimnasio reluciente por el sudor, su cabello largo pegado a sus sonrosadas mejillas, su vientre manchado de semen y su hermosa polla todavía semi erecta.  
\- Lo decía en serio. Jamás nadie…  
\- Levántate – era una orden – Arréglate y vete a casa.  
Sin decir ni hacer nada más, el presidente de Ackles Oil se dio media vuelta y salió de los establos rumbo a la mansión Southfork.


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen Ackles no quería admitirlo pero estaba empezando a perder el control de la compañía, del rancho y de su propia vida. Las acciones seguían bajando, su visita a las extracciones y la consiguiente presión de Greenpeace le estaban dando mala prensa. La junta de Ackles Oil había pedido una reunión extraordinaria. Durante el transcurso de dicha reunión, algunos de los miembros envalentonados por el apoyo del mismísimo gobernador, se habían prácticamente amotinado contra él. Al parecer, el gobernador pensaba echarse atrás en el tema de las extracciones cerca del parque natural, les iba a revocar los permisos pues todo ese asunto le haría perder votos para las próximas elecciones. En el rancho las cosas no eran mejores. Ya no se hablaba con Ellen ni siquiera para insultarse mutuamente, deseaba echarla de Southfork pero el testamento de su padre lo impedía, Ellen personalmente se había encargado que así fuera. Mack y su marido evitaban en todo lo posible toparse con él, Jensen no los culpaba, solía pagar con ellos su frustración. Había despedido a algunos de los sirvientes y trabajadores de Southfork porqué no podía seguir pagando sus sueldos. A quién no pensaba despedir al menos por ahora era al encargado de los caballos, a Padalecki. Para colmo de los colmos, parecía que no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Llevaba dos semanas sin follar con nadie, no le apetecía, tampoco le apetecía masturbarse pues en cuanto se tocaba la polla no podía evitar pensar en ese culo bien musculado, en esos muslos firmes, en ese rabo enorme en su boca y en los sonidos que Padalecki hacía cuando se corría.  
Algunas veces indicaba a su chófer que pasara junto a los establos para echar un vistazo. Más de una vez había visto a Padalecki hablar y bromear con Roché, parecían bastante amigos. Probablemente le chupaba el nabo también, al fin y al cabo él y su novio tenían una relación abierta ¿no era eso lo que le había dicho? En esas ocasiones, apretaba los dientes hasta llegar a su suite donde se daba una ducha bien caliente y se dedicaba a golpear los cojines de su cama con los puños.

Aquel lunes por la noche salió casi a media noche a dar un paseo por el rancho. Había sido un día horrible: finalmente se habían parado las extracciones por órdenes del gobernador si bien Collins estaba ya trabajando en un recurso; la junta le había propuesto alternativas como invertir en molinos de viento que producirían energía eólica y beneficios a largo plazo, él se había echado a reír preguntando si debería cambiar el nombre de la compañía por Ackles Wind. Para rematar todo aquello, durante la cena, Mack y su marido habían anunciado que esperaban un hijo, el tan ansiado heredero. Irónicamente, tanto a él como a Ellen la noticia les sentó igual de mal. A él porqué un bebé en el rancho era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos y a ella porqué no le hacía mucha gracia que la llamaran abuela. Así que decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco y alejarse de la mansión durante unas horas. Se dio cuenta que se encaminaba hacia los establos en cuanto divisó la silueta de las cabinas de madera. La noche era clara, una gran luna llena vigilaba desde el cielo, pero en las cuadras todavía había luz. Titubeó antes de entrar, sería un alivio si Roché o algún otro muchacho se encontraba dentro, pero algo le decía que Padalecki seguía trabajando. Finalmente decidió dar media vuelta y alejarse de allí, pero el sonido de botas sobre la madera lo detuvo.   
\- Cuanto tiempo. – la voz de Jared tenía su habitual tono alegre.  
Jensen lo miró, iba ya sin el mono y cargando con un cubo de agua.  
\- He terminado ya. Iba a lavarme un poco para no oler tanto a estiércol.  
\- Claro. A tu novio no debe ponerle.  
Había tal desdén en su tono de voz que hasta al propio Jensen le sorprendió.  
\- Vale. Buenas noches, señor Ackles.  
El chico volvió a entrar en los establos sin decir nada más. Jensen quería marcharse, tenía que marcharse, no podía quedarse más tiempo allí, pero no pudo evitar apretar los puños y empujar la puerta de entrada. Encontró a Jared en uno de los cubículos, utilizando una de las mangueras y el cubo para mojarse el rostro y el cabello.  
\- Te estás volviendo muy impertinente. – le dijo – Supongo que sabes que he despedido a algunos compañeros tuyos, no me costaría nada despedirte a ti también.  
Jared se dio la vuelta, gotas de agua caían por su cara y sobre su camisa.  
\- Pues hágalo. Puedo encontrar trabajo en cualquier otro rancho.  
Jensen sintió que algo se removía en sus intestinos, una sensación mezcla de deseo y de rabia que amenazaba con desbordarse.  
\- Puedo hacer que no te contraten en ningún otro rancho, tengo amigos, influencias.  
Jared permaneció callado unos instantes. Luego, con mirada desafiante le respondió:  
\- No le tengo miedo, señor Ackles. De hecho, estoy deseando irme de aquí. No es un jefe justo, no sabe tratar a sus empleados, los atemoriza y por eso le obedecen, no por lealtad o profesionalidad.  
Si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago no le habría dolido tanto, pero Jensen disimuló cualquier signo de debilidad, se acercó al chico y le asestó una sonora bofetada.  
\- ¿Cómo te atreves? Después de lo que he hecho por ti.   
Jared se pasó las manos por entre los mechones húmedos de su cabello castaño.  
\- Está bien. Mañana mismo presento mi renuncia. No quiero seguir trabajando aquí.  
Una segunda patada metafórica casi hizo que Jensen se viniera abajo, pero se agarró a su rabia y se puso en pie.  
\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Mamársela a toda la ciudad a ver quién te da trabajo antes? ¿O viviréis del culo de tu novio?  
Jared se abalanzó sobre él, lo agarró de las solapas de la brillante americana de su perfecto traje italiano y lo estampó contra una de las paredes del cubículo. Acercó su cara a la de Jensen y sin un ápice de nerviosismo en su voz, le contestó:  
\- Me das asco. Me equivoqué contigo. No es que esperara nada de ti, al fin y al cabo nos utilizamos mutuamente, pero pensé que, tal vez, serías de otra manera. Resultas tal y como te pintan tus detractores: no tienes escrúpulos y la ambición te ciega. El dinero y el poder no son todo en la vida.  
Entonces lo soltó y se dio media vuelta para terminar de asearse. Jensen se había quedado sin habla, su rabia, sus ansias de devolver el golpe habían reventado como una pompa de jabón. No tenía palabras para enfrentarse a Jared, podía enfrentarse a los miembros de la junta, al gobernador, a los inversores, a su propia familia, pero era incapaz de enfrentarse a Jared.  
\- Dijiste que nadie te había follado jamás como yo te follo. – las palabras se le escaparon sin casi darse cuenta.  
Jared se giró y lo miró, le pareció abatido, vulnerable.  
\- Es cierto. No mentía.  
\- Entonces ¿por qué quieres dejarme? – de nuevo no pudo contener las palabras.  
Jared se le acercó y volvió a agarrarlo de las solapas, pero esta vez, con cierta delicadeza.  
\- No voy a negar que me gustas. Eres un hombre muy guapo. El sexo entre nosotros ha sido increíble, pero quiero respeto. Probablemente no te respetas a ti mismo así que eres incapaz de respetar a los demás.  
Jensen lo miró a los ojos, había perdido la batalla.  
\- Tienes razón. – le dijo – No me respeto a mí mismo. Por eso quiero que me folles aquí y ahora.  
Jared le sonrió, esa sonrisa maravillosa que acabó de desarmarlo.  
\- Sigues comportándote como el jefe.   
Jared le quitó cuidadosamente la corbata y lo desvistió de su carísimo traje. Jensen intentó besarlo pero Jared se apartó mientras le decía:  
\- Esta vez lo haremos a mí manera.  
Jared se desnudó frente a él, Jensen se sentía expuesto, como una virgen de 15 años. Jared se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra de fuera del cubículo, frente a uno de los ventanales por los que entraba la luz de la luna. Indicó a Jensen que se acercara y se quedara de pie mirando lo que hacía. Jared escupió en la palma de su mano y comenzó a pajearse obscenamente, lubricando así su polla con la saliva y el líquido seminal. Jensen lo miraba como quién ve por primera vez un vídeo porno. Jared dejó su polla, puso sus manos en las caderas de Jensen y, con un rápido movimiento, lo colocó de espaldas a él y lo sentó entre sus piernas. Mientras le lamía el pulso y le estimulaba los pezones con las yemas de los dedos, le dijo al oído:  
\- Voy a abrirte con mis dedos para que puedas empalarte en mi polla y me cabalgues como si no hubiese un mañana.  
Jensen gimoteó patéticamente. Jamás nadie lo había tratado así, jamás se había convertido en el juguete sexual de nadie, no lo hubiera permitido, pero le excitaba sobremanera ser dominado y guiado por Jared.  
Los dedos del chico eran largos y diestros. Se los había metido primero en la boca para humedecerlos con saliva y luego los había introducido uno a uno hasta llegar a tres en el ano de Jensen. Tijereando y rozando la próstata con sus yemas había conseguido poner a Jensen en tal estado de excitación que Jared temía que se corriera nada más lo penetrara. Cuando Jensen estuvo listo, se levantó, se dio la vuelta y se puso a horcajadas sobre el chico. Lo miró y Jared supo lo que estaba preguntándose.  
\- Muévete a tu ritmo, mi cuerpo es tuyo para que disfrutes con él. – le respondió.  
Jensen no necesitó nada más. Se sentó sobre Jared introduciéndose poco a poco la enorme polla hasta quedar completamente lleno, sus nalgas sobre los muslos del chico. Lo rodeó del cuello con sus brazos para tener un punto de apoyo y comenzó a moverse. Hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo, que no se había metido una polla por el culo, no recordaba lo incómodo, pero a la vez lo placentero que era. Cabalgó a Jared como buen jinete que era, dándose impulso con los músculos de las piernas, dirigiendo cada movimiento a su próstata, a que la pollaza de Jared frotara aquel punto de placer exquisito. Se besaban con ansia, ahogando los gemidos y jadeos. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus cuerpos bañados en sudor.  
\- Córrete dentro de mí. – le dijo Jensen cuando notó que el orgasmo de Jared se acercaba. Se agarró a los hombros del chico con una mano e utilizó la otra para bombear su propia polla. Prácticamente saltaba sobre el regazo de Jared, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda peligrosamente.  
Jared gritó unos cuantos sin sentidos mientras clavaba sus dedos en la cintura de Jensen, su semen llenando las entrañas del presidente de Ackles Oil. Este se echó hacia delante con un movimiento brusco mientras sus caderas eran presa de espasmos. El orgasmo le pareció que duraba minutos y se preguntó de dónde coño podía sacar tanto semen, su glande no dejaba de derramar el líquido blanco sobre ellos.  
Permanecieron bastante rato de aquella manera, abrazados y respirando con dificultad. Finalmente Jensen se despegó del cuerpo y del miembro del chico. Sintió molestias al ponerse en pie y supo que por la mañana no estaría muy cómodo sentado en el sillón de su oficina. Acarició el pelo del chico, pasando entre sus dedos los largos mechones.  
\- Sigue sin haber nadie que te haya follado así ¿verdad?  
Jared sonrió, lo cogió de la cintura y lo acercó a él.  
\- Nadie.  
Se besaron con dulzura, con calma. Al separarse, Jensen preguntó:  
\- ¿Significa que no vas a marcharte?  
Jared lo miró a los ojos:  
\- No puedo marcharme, no puedo dejarte.

\-------------------------------

Tal y como había figurado, permanecer sentado aquella mañana de martes en el sillón de su despacho resultaba un poco molesto, pero había merecido la pena. Tras el polvazo se habían limpiado lo mejor posible y cada uno se había dirigido a sus respectivos hogares con la promesa de volver a verse. El tal Tahmoh no notaría el olor a estiércol en Jared pero sí el olor a semen, a su semen. Jensen sonrió mientras abría el correo en su ordenador y se disponía a leer los mails. Su secretaria le había servido un café y Jensen le había dicho que no le molestara nadie, que estaba ocupado. No le apetecía encontrarse con nadie, sólo quería rememorar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mientras sorbía de la taza, borraba los mails ya leídos y sin importancia y los de spam. Uno le llamó la atención. Provenía de la dirección de correo de Southfork y llevaba una carpeta de archivos adjunta. Ellen no solía enviarle mails desde el rancho, tampoco su hermana, si tenían que hablar con él le llamaban al móvil. Los capataces podían ponerse en contacto con él de esta manera pero era extraño. Lo abrió y leyó:

“Querido señor Ackles,  
Lo que le envío es sólo una muestra de lo que hay en mi cámara fotográfica. Nadie más ha visto este material. Nadie más lo verá si usted colabora conmigo. Pero para eso tiene que saber quién soy y lo que quiero, tarea difícil. Le doy de tiempo una semana empezando por hoy. Si en una semana no ha averiguado mi identidad o lo que exijo de usted, estas fotografías y todas las demás van a ser enviadas a todos los medios de comunicación del estado. Será el hazmerreír de Texas, el objeto de burla de todos. 

Empieza el juego.

P.D: No vaya a la policía, no le va a servir de nada.

Sinceramente.  
Alguien.”

 

Jensen supo de lo qué se trataba en cuanto acabó de leer el mail, pero aún así abrió la carpeta. Imágenes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior empezaron a llenar la pantalla de su ordenador. Habían sido tomadas con un zoom, pero por alguien que estaba relativamente cerca y podía verlos por el ventanal. La luz de la luna y la tenue luz de los establos había servido de flash. En unas instantáneas aparecía su cara extasiada por el placer; en otras, su cuerpo entero cabalgando sobre el cuerpo de Jared; en otras, el momento que Jared lo penetraba con sus dedos, su pene erecto a la vista al igual que su cara con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios. Como si estuviera posando para una jodida revista pornográfica.  
Cerró el mail y pegó un puñetazo sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado engañar así? Le importaba una mierda el escándalo, el escarnio, el daño que algo así iba a hacer a su familia y a Ackles Oil. Se iba a convertir en un chiste: ¿sabes aquel del empresario rico y poderoso que se dejó dar por culo por el mozo de los caballos? Todo eso le daba exactamente igual. Lo que no podía soportar era el hecho que Jared lo había traicionado, lo había embaucado de mala manera, todo el numerito que había montado fue para que se dejara dar por culo y para que su socio, fuera quién fuera, pudiera fotografiarlo. No sabía si echarse a llorar, a reír o regresar a Southfork para coger su rifle y pegarle un tiro al maldito Padalecki.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellen se extrañó de tenerlo de vuelta en el rancho tan temprano. No pudo evitar soltarle uno de sus sarcasmos:  
\- ¿Te han echado ya los de la junta?  
Jensen ni siquiera la miró, no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie. Siguió andando con rapidez hacia su destino, hacia la caseta de los capataces. Tenía la ligera sensación que Roché sabía algo. Quería enfrentarse a él cara a cara, interrogarle personalmente. Uno de los hombres se encontraba allí tomándose un café. Se sorprendió al ver a Ackles, lo notó algo furioso pero no hizo caso: era típico del presidente de Ackles Oil. Le indicó dónde podía encontrar a Roché y Jensen se marchó.   
Al pasar por delante de las cuadras, tuvo ganas de entrar y pegarle un buen puñetazo a Padalecki, pero continuó hacia el lugar indicado. Divisó al francés no muy lejos de las cuadras, caminando tranquilamente hacia él.  
\- Vaya, no esperaba verte por aquí. ¿Algún problema?  
Roché estaba tranquilo, de buen humor. Jensen hacía todo lo posible para contener su furia.  
\- Necesito hablar contigo en privado. Es importante.  
El francés asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el despacho de éste. Una vez allí, Jensen comenzó su interrogatorio.  
\- ¿Dónde encontraste a Padalecki?  
Roché alzó las cejas.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te gusta?  
\- Contesta a mi pregunta.   
Roché se dio cuenta que Ackles estaba nervioso.  
\- Presentó su curriculum cuando ofrecimos puestos de trabajo, le hice una entrevista y me pareció el adecuado.  
\- ¿Nada más?  
\- Claro que no.  
Ackles se paseaba impacientemente por la estancia. Al francés le recordó a un jaguar enjaulado.  
\- Si me dices qué sucede, tal vez pueda ayudarte.   
Jensen soltó un ronquido al reir.  
\- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Tú? Probablemente tú eres parte del problema.  
Roché comenzaba a no entender nada. Se conocían de hacía tiempo así que había cierto nivel de confianza.  
\- Si fueras tu padre, pensaría que se trata de algún embarazo no deseado, pero tú nunca te vas a encontrar con eso.  
Jensen lo abofeteó.  
\- ¿Estás buscando que te despida? Eres insolente igual que tu amiguito Padalecki.  
Lo agarró de la camisa con violencia.  
\- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes de él.  
\- No sé nada. – Protestó Roché. – Nada que tú no sepas. No me dedico a indagar en la vida privada de los empleados.  
Jensen lo soltó con las misma violencia.  
\- ¿Ya no quiere ponerte el culo? ¿Es es ese el problema?  
Ackles le lanzó una mirada asesina al francés.  
\- Si descubro que estás metido en esto, me las vas a pagar.  
Sin más, salió del despacho dando un portazo. Roché siguió un rato más allí sin entender nada.

 

Jared se plantó en la mansión porqué le habían informado que el director Ackles estaba allí, en su despacho. El día anterior, el joven había recibido una carta de despido mientras se cambiaba tras su jornada laboral. Se había quedado petrificado y casi con ganas de llorar. Las condiciones eran buenas, con posibilidad de una carta de recomendación y un suculento finiquito, pero se le decía que en una semana debía abandonar Southfork porqué el señor Ackles había decidido prescindir de sus servicios. Jared quería aclarar las cosas. Se sentía como un juguete en manos del director de Ackles Oil. Quizá marcharse de allí era lo mejor, pero antes tenía que hablar con Jensen. El asistente lo dejó pasar al interior del despacho cuando el señor Ackles se lo indicó. Luego, cerró la puerta y los dejó solos, tal y como Jensen le ordenó.  
\- ¿Por qué? – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca del chico.  
\- Sabes muy bien por qué. – Jensen lo miraba con frialdad, sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos verdes.  
\- No, no lo sé. Por eso he venido, para que me lo expliques.  
Jensen se levantó y se paseó por el despacho, apretando los puños de vez en cuando. Estaba tenso, a punto de estallar, la sangre le hervía y no era sólo por la traición.  
\- Hacerte el inocente se te da muy bien, Padalecki. ¿De verdad creías que no iba a saber que eras tú el que ha organizado esta farsa? ¿Quién es tu socio?  
Jared frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza.  
\- ¿De qué estás hablando?  
\- De las fotos, de vuestro chantaje.  
Jensen cogió su portátil y enseñó el mail y su contenido gráfico al perplejo muchacho. Jared palideció en cuanto terminó de ver la evidencia de aquella noche de pasión y las amenazas.  
\- ¿De quién fue la idea? ¿Quién más está contigo? ¿Tu novio, Roché, alguno de los accionistas de Ackles Oil?  
Jared no podía responder. No entendía cómo alguien podía querer hacerles tanto daño. De pronto, se dio cuenta que Jensen pensaba que era él el que intentaba dañarlo.  
\- Yo nunca, jamás te haría algo así. Dios, Jensen, ¿cómo puedes creer que yo sería capaz? Estoy en esas fotos, yo también me voy a ver afectado con esta mierda.  
La confusión, el dolor, estaba dando paso a la rabia.  
\- ¿Qué cómo puedo creer que serías capaz? Porqué me has estado mitiendo desde el principio, te has estado aprovechando de mí. Me seduciste, caí como un bobo y ahora llega tu recompensa.  
Jared lo miró con asco.  
\- No has aprendido nada de las veces que hemos estado juntos. Te apreciaba…  
Jensen rio teatralmente.  
\- ¿Me apreciabas? Todo este tiempo sólo has apreciado mi dinero y mi polla.  
Jared levantó el puño para pegarle pero se contuvo.  
\- Resulta irónico que las carreras de ambos se terminen si esas fotos salen a la luz. Yo no soy el del mail y no tengo ni puta idea de quién puede estar detrás. Espero que encuentres a los culpables o estamos jodidos.  
Jensen perdió entonces los nervios.  
\- ¡No estamos juntos en esto! – le gritó – ¡Yo soy el puto amo de Ackles Oil y tú no eres nadie!  
Jared tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior para impedir que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Miró fijamente a Jensen, sin miedo, jamás le había tenido miedo.  
\- Nunca debí haberme empleado aquí. Debí haber salido corriendo en cuanto te vi. Despedirme es lo mejor que has podido hacer. Me buscaré la vida. No es que vayas a hacerlo, pero no te preocupes por mí.  
Se dio la vuelta, pero Jensen lo agarró del brazo para que lo volviera a mirar de frente.  
\- ¿Por qué no puedo apartarte de mi mente? – le dijo mientras lo zarandeaba.  
\- Porqué yo tampoco puedo apartarte de la mía. – le contestó Jared.  
Se miraron durante unos segundos sin hablar hasta que por fin Jared rompió el silencio:  
\- Suéltame.  
Jensen lo tenía cogido de los hombros y anclaba sus manos con fuerza en ellos. Lo soltó, pero dirigió sus dedos al largo cabello castaño del mozo de los caballos y tiró de él para encajar sus bocas. Se besaron con rabia, con urgencia, tratando de devorarse. Algo les consumía y no podían controlarlo. Frotaban sus entrepiernas por encima de la ropa, se agarraban las nalgas el uno al otro, se deseaban y se repelían a la vez. Jared consiguó separar sus labios de la lengua de Jensen y le susurró en un tono suplicante:  
\- No me apartes de ti. Te necesito.  
Jensen entonces lo soltó.  
\- Márchate. – le ordenó. – Te quiero lejos de mí y de este rancho en una semana.   
La voz se le quebraba, pero Jared no le contestó. Era inútil seguir luchando, era como golpearse constantemente contra una pared. Regresaría a San Antonio, empezaría una nueva vida en soledad: había roto con Tahmoh, pero prefería no decirle nada a Jensen sobre ello.  
Se giró hacia la puerta para salir, Jensen seguía en pie tras él, observando cómo se alejaba de allí. Antes que pudiera llegar al pomo, la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció una figura completamente de negro, con pasamontañas y guantes que sostenían algo metálico. Jared reaccionó de inmediato, se giró hacia Jensen y se abalanzó sobre él. El estruendo del disparo los ensordeció, el cuerpo de Jared se desplomó en los brazos de Jensen. La figura de negro desapareció con rapidez. Jensen gritó, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, sangre de Jared. El chico lo miró con los ojos semicerrados, esbozó una sonrisa y finalmente sus piernas cedieron. Jensen no podía dejar de gritar mientras tumbaba al muchacho en el suelo con cuidado. Su asistente y los empleados de seguridad del rancho aparecieron de la nada. Jensen se echaba las manos a la cara mientras contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de Jared. Alguien llamó a una ambulancia y a la policia. Jensen se había arrodillado junto al chico. Temblaba y, por primera vez en muchos años, lloraba de verdad.


End file.
